inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 2
Written by: Hakuryuu14 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven: ANOTHER WORLD (2016) ---- Previous Episode: Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 1 ---- Next Episode Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 3 ---- Football. After the legendary Inazuma Eleven the popularity of the sport increased rapidly with the best players going to the most elite schools. But our story takes place at a not so elite school. Raimon Jr high. A team that has certainly lost it’s spark since the days of the Inazuma Eleven but after beating Teikoku Gakuen, their candle may have just been relit. Episode 2 - Guardians Route Begins! Pt.1 At Raimon Football Club The members of the Raimon Football club sat in their little hut for a club room in silence. Some in shock or some in fear. Maybe a mix of both. Nathan: “Why are we just sitting here? We have to tell the police or something….” Gouenji: “We can’t. Nobody would believe the word of some junior high kids. We don’t even have evidence.” Rokkou: “We’ve played right into their hands” Tyler: “The only thing we can do is play along.” Kabeyama: “How do we know they’re going to spare japan if we win?” All the faces turned to Endou, hoping he could say something that could lift their low spirits Endou: “We don’t….” Konpeito: “We’re doomed” Tamano:'' “This is too much pressure…..” '''Endou:' “BUT we will win! If we believe in each other and go win that damn tournament I’m sure everything will turn out alright! All we have to do is go out, have fun and play football!” All the raimon players faces of misery began to shift into faces of excitement Tyler: Tyler smirked “naive.. But just what we needed. We’re gonna win this thing.” Nathan: “Yeah! Let’s show them that it was a big mistake to mess with Raimon!” All of Raimon: “YEAH!” At Royal Academy Stadium Commentator: “We’re in the last 10 minutes of Teikoku Gakuen vs Occult Junior High folks and it has been as far away from a close match as possible! But that’s just what’s to be expected from one of the top soccer teams in the country!” The game had entered it’s final act. As far as the Teikoku players were concerned the match was over and so they decided to go sit on the sidelines. Including Genda, the goalkeeper. This angered the members of Occult. They took this as an insult, just like Teikoku wanted. The captain, Johan decided to show them how much of a mistake this was by showing off his move “Phantom Shoot.” The ball was sure to go into the open net but suddenly Kidou, the captain and playmaker of Teikoku suddenly appeared besides Johan. But wasn’t he on the sideline? Kidou: “Miss me?” Once again Kidou vanished, reappearing in front of the ball, demonstrating a tremendous speed feat. “DARKNESS OVERDRIVE!” Kidou returned the ball with ease, even adding the power of his own hissatsu to it. The shot destroyed everything in it’s path, including the players before ending it’s rampage behind the now wrecked goal. “Maybe I should hold back more.” Kidou smirked and walked off the pitch. Commentator: “What’s this folks? Occult has been forced to forfeit due to all their players being injured!!! Teikoku's first and apparently last hissatsu of the match! Teikoku wins 50-0!!!” Hemmi: Kidou began to walk to his team, “Heh. Just like you to hog all the spotlight, isn’t it?” In the Teikoku changing rooms Genda: “Guardian’s route? So the rumours of a new tournament were true.” Doumen: “We’re entering right?” Sakiyama: “After that match against Raimon we became a laughing stock.” Daiki “We have to remind people of Teikoku’s power! Densuke: “Isn’t that we’ve been doing? We’ve been destroying every team that’s come our way” Sakuma: “That still doesn’t get rid of the fact we forfeited against a weak team like Raimon with them not knowing the reason. Heck we don’t know the real reason.” Kidou: “The only way we can reclaim our pride is by winning a title. And luckily for us we’ve been presented with an opportunity.” All of them: “Agreed” Kageyama: Their coach and commander, Kageyama Reiji walked in. “Good. Because you'll be entering and winning that tournament. If you don't there will be severe consequences” All of them: “Yes sir.” Kageyama: Kageyama looked at Kidou and nodded. Kidou: “Everybody, back to training.” Kidou, stayed behind on direct orders from his mentor. Kageyama: “Kidou my boy. Those goggles of yours aren't just a fashion statement. You're able to see their true potential. So as their captain, you are obliged to draw it out of them.” Kidou: “Yes sir.” Kageyama: “I hope you do.” Kidou’s mentor left the stadium leaving Kidou behind to begin the training session. Genda and Sakuma walked up to Kidou Genda: “What’s wrong Kidou?” Kidou: “I don’t know…. Something’s not right. It almost feels like commander is being played at his own game. He isn’t the type of guy to be bullied into a tournament…. There’s something missing from the puzzle box.” Sakuma: “I had that feeling something was up… but even if something is up we don’t have proof.” Kidou: “True….” Genda: “Besides. It doesn’t change the fact we have to win. Not only for our pride but our own individual reasons.” In the Kidou household dining room Father: “Back from practice so soon?” Kidou: “There was a match so training wasn’t on today.” Mother: “You must be hungry!” Kidou: “Not really. It was an easy game.” Father: “I assume you’re taking part in the Guardians Route tournament?” Kidou: “Yeah.” Father: “Good. Remember our agreement. She gets adopted when you win your 5 titles. And I believe this will be it.” Kidou: ((That’s right… I have to win this. For her.)) At the riverside Tyler: “I was wondering when you were gonna turn up.” Said as he was performing ball tricks with his back to the person. Gouenji: Gouenji walked onto the pitch. Tyler kicked the ball into the up before performing a Bicycle kick, shooting the ball with a mighty force. Gouenji returned the ball with an equal amount of force. The ball stopped at Tyler’s feet. Gouenji charged at Tyler and Tyler charged at Gouenji. They were engaged in an intense battle with Tyler doing his best to keep the ball but despite Gouenji not being a defender he wasn’t giving up. Tyler got round Gouenji’s left but it was a trap. Gouenji stole the ball and took the ball back two paces so he could regain his balance, but Tyler saw an opportunity and stole it back. ???: “Those two are Raimon’s strikers? Heh. Maybe the finals won’t be too boring.” Tyler turned to look at Gouenji as both were engulfed by a fiery aura. Tyler kicked the ball with an enough power for it to stop in the middle between them. They ran towards the ball in the middle and kicked the ball at the same time causing a mighty clash causing the ball to deflate. Tyler: “…. Damn.” Gouenji: “We’re missing something.” Tyler: “Back to the drawing board I guess. What did we miss out?” Gouenji: “Our timing was near perfect. Endou would probably say something about heart…..” Tyler: “.... Maybe that’s it. Our powers were in time with each other but maybe what we need is to make them become one.” Gouenji: “I think I know what you mean. To be honest, I’m surprised you learnt Fire Tornado so quick.” Tyler: Tyler smirked. “It’s a gift.” At Teikoku Gakuen’s assembly hall Principal: “As you know, a brand new tournament Guardian’s Route has been announced. I, the principal of Teikoku Gakuen, the no.1 football school in the country, am proud to tell you all our pride and joy shall be competing in the tournament!” The thousands of people in the assembly hall cheered as the football players came onto the main stage. Kageyama Reiji: “Thank you principal for your kind introduction. I believe our captain has a few words to say.” Kidou: Kidou stepped forward to the microphone, “Students of Teikoku Gakuen. We have never let you down before and we shall never let you down, ever. The rumours that we gave up against Raimon aren’t true and we shall prove it on the pitch! We shall rise to the top and show everyone the power of Teikoku Gakuen! Because at the end of the day all other teams will lose to us and it’s clear who shall emerge victorious!” Kidou and the others smirked as the students began to chant Kidou’s name. The football players were presented with their new Guardians Route uniforms and left the stage, carrying the hopes and dreams of Teikoku with them. ‘That’s right. We’re also fighting for the name of Teikoku Gakuen.’ Signature Fire Tornado Great Blaster Category:Hakuryuu14